Prequel to Lab Rat
by ScarredTimeCircuits
Summary: This is just a short, summarized prequel to Lab Rat. I just felt like posting this...no flames, please! thank ya! :) I'm probably gonna edit this later on...


**Prequel to Lab Rat!**

**So, I figured that some of you might want to find out what happened before the events of Lab Rat took place. Well, here it goes:**

**I Don't Own Back to the Future**

It was a cloudy day in Hill Valley. Ten-year-old Marty McFly ran toward the park with his fourteen-year-old brother, Dave.

"Marty!" Dave breathed, catching up to his younger brother. "Why do you have to come to the park today?"

"Because I just wanted to. I felt like I had to come here today for some unknown reason," Marty answered, walking over to a bench by the entrance of the campgrounds, then sitting down.

Dave approached him. "Will you stay there for a few minutes? I'm going to go get a drink," Dave said.

"Dave, I'm ten. I'll stay here. Just don't ditch me," Marty said, leaning back against the back rest of the bench, resting his head on his arms.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Alright. I just don't know if I could trust you," he said before walking towards the water fountain that was clear on the other side of the park.

Marty looked up at the trees. Soon, he felt like something sharp was sticking the side of his neck, left there for a few seconds, then was drawn out. He then began to grow weary. "D-Dave?" Marty called out.

"It's okay…" A male voice said calmly, then him and other guy grabbed Marty under his arms and dragged him away from the park. Marty's vision grew blurry, but he knew that he was now being put in the back of the car-

He was being kidnapped.

Marty didn't have the energy to cry out for help. It was like, whatever they gave him, had drained all of his energy.

XXXXXX 

Marty didn't know where he was being taken, or how many hours have passed. His mind was beginning to clear up now. "Where are you taking me?" the young boy demanded.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine," a younger man, who looked to be in his early thirties assured him. Then, after about ten minutes of silence, he said, "We're here. Get the new subject, and lets get downstairs."

"What?! No!" Marty yelped, screaming. Another guy opened the back door, grabbed Marty by his hair, and pulled him out. Marty tried to fight against his kidnappers, but the one who was driving picked him up and covered his mouth with his hand. He carried Marty into the building and down to a strange place that was underground. To Marty, it looked like where a victim was held captive until the hero came and saved the victim.

But there was no hero coming to Marty's rescue.

The man carrying Marty's struggling form took him into a small room, and sat him down on a table. He removed his hand from Marty's mouth, seeing his whole face was now tear-stained.

A young girl, about thirteen, walked into the room. She wore a white v-neck shirt and a pair of white pants. She also had a dog tag necklace on that looked like there was information etched into the metal. The girl held another dog tag necklace in her hand. She put it around Marty's neck.

"So, this is the new subject? Blake, I thought you were gonna stop taking younger kids…" the girl said.

"Vera, you're going to keep this kid out of trouble. Show him how we do things around here. Break him from having the urge to escape," the guy who brought Marty in the room, or Blake, said, then quickly took a blood sample from the young boy.

The other guy who helped kidnap Marty, handed Marty a change of clothes that looked exactly like Vera's. "Change, Runt," he said. Then, he and Blake walked out of the room. "Vera. Out here. Pronto," Blake said. Vera followed him out, leaving Marty to change.

When Marty finished changing into his change of white clothing, he heard a yelp from a girl before Blake, Vera, and the other guy walked back in. Vera was rubbing her back as if someone had hit her pretty hard.

Marty looked at her, and then down at his dog tag necklace. It said:

_Martin S. McFly_

_Hill Valley, CA_

_Subject: 629_

Then there was a barcode on the other side of the necklace.

"I wanna go home," Marty said.

"Don't worry, 629," Blake said. "You're going to be okay. You're special to everyone here."

"I am?" Marty asked.

"Yes," Blake said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now Marty was fourteen, and that promise of going home never came. Marty lay on the floor of his room, which reminded him a little of a cell. He heard the lock of his door open up, then a guard yanked him up by his arm.

"You better not disappoint us this time, 629!" The guard shot, then dragged Marty out of the room and down the hall to a large room that looked a little like a maze. He shoved Marty into the room, and then stepped out of the room, locking the heavy door.

"Alright, 629. Today, we're putting your skills to the test. You will find and hack three security systems to stop the water from filling up the room. If you fail, you will possibly die," Blake's voice said from the intercom.

Water started rapidly seeping up from slits in the floor. Marty ran through the maze and found a security system behind some two-by-fours. He knocked over the wood, then easily hacked the system. The second one was harder to find. When Marty finally found it, the water was above his waist. He hacked into that system. Then, he moved on to find the other system; now the water was up to his shoulders. Marty dove down under the water and searched for the last system.

He had no luck finding it as easily he had found the others.

You have twenty seconds until the whole room is flooded, 629!" Blake yelled over the intercom. Marty's eyes glowed; he dove down to the floor, finally finding the last system.

A minute had passed till Marty was able to hack the last one. He swam up to the ceiling to see if he could catch his breath, but found that every square inch of the room was flooded. Marty started drifting in and out of consciousness. Then the water quickly drained out of the room and under the floor.

When the entire room had been drained out, Blake, and some guards walked in and over to him. "That was close, 629," Blake said, throwing him a towel. Marty coughed, then grabbed the towel and put it around his shoulders.

"But you survived. I told you you'd be a special subject," Blake said.

"More like Lab Rat," Marty said.

**So, yeah. I just felt like doing a short, summarized prequel of Lab Rat, even though I don't have Lab Rat entirely finished yet. One more chapter to go on Lab Rat, then I'll start working on a sequel. So….Thanks for reading! Please, no harsh reviews! I'm not a good author!**

**A quick shout out to a friend of mine….**

**Rock on, I Love Chase Davenport!**


End file.
